


Chareli's and Thelrya's Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Shifters, BDMS, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Magic, Missions, Mystery, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Recovery, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, Toys, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Village Systems, Yaoi, Yuri, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just when you think that everything is alright, it suddenly goes wrong. In the world of supernaturals, an incubus and a succubus is forced to o something they don't really want to do until they meet some people that will brighten their paths for them. What will happen when the story finally closes and everything changes?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



> New original! I really hope that this tory sticks with my but anywho, I hope y'all enjoy! It has plenty of heaty lemony goodness.

The night was pitch black when the moans started. The birds chirped and tilted their heads as they never heard these kinds of sounds before. Other animals such as deer and rabbits quickly fled the area as the moans and laughs started to get louder. The stars and moon shined onto the Earth’s ground and reflected onto the water of a small, yet beautiful pond. Trees surrounded it and flowers bloomed all around it as well. A cave was near the pond as well and that is where the moans and laughter was coming from. A small fire was lighting up the dark, small cave and shadowed a couple that were making out hotly. A man in his mid-twenties was gently laying on top of his girlfriend as he kissed her passionately. He had a very well-built body and you could clearly see that he had a fair amount of muscle. He had tanned skin and his hair was very dark, but it matched with his fiery red eyes. He was an incubus and his name is Chareli. 

The woman under him looked completely different though. Her hair was very long and red. Her skin was pale but there were a few spots of dark skin all over her body; one large, dark spot was on her face where it was surrounding her right eye. Speaking of her eyes, the color of her eyes was a beautiful shade of amethyst. Her body was fit and slender and her chest size was the size of what horny men like. Large yet normal. She was a succubus and her name is Thelrya. 

Both of these sex demons were wearing sexy clothing. Chareli was wearing no shirt but he was wearing black, skinny leather jeans. Small chains were connected at the hoops and the leg sleeves had rips on them. His abs were touching Thelrya’s stomach and chest as well, even though she was still fully clothed. Thelrya was wearing a see through white shirt. Her bra was unclipped from the back array, so it was just hanging there. As for her pants, she was wearing sexy short shorts that also had chains connecting from the hoops. She had no stockings on, so her skin was out in plain sight, showing how beautiful her bi-colored skin was. 

A smirk laid on Thelrya’s lips as she pulled away and ran her hands over Chareli’s chest. “Mm, you really want to do this here and now, sexy?” she whispered huskily as she pinched the incubus’s nipples sharply. 

Chareli hissed and groaned as pain and pleasure went up his spin. “Why not? I can tell that you’re eager... as am I...” he murmured under his breath as he started to kiss Thelrya’s neck and started to kiss, lick, and suck as he went lower. 

Thelrya shivered and let out an airy moan. She ran her hands through his hair as he teased her graciously. She moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Chareli moved down and slipped his hands under her shirt and started to caress her soft skin. He loved how is flare up with heat under his skin and smiled a little. He pulled away from the succubus and ripped her shirt apart and gave a small growl as he was slapped, his eyes glowing in anger and annoyance. 

“Seriously?” Chareli growled. 

“It was my favorite shirt. Now, you owe me a new outfit,” Thelrya pouted before she sat up and pulled the incubus down for a kiss. 

Chareli kissed back quickly and pulled the bra away from her as well before he cupped her left breast and squeezed them. He smirked when he heard her moan sharply and pushed her back down onto the clothed ground. Thelrya groaned softly as she felt Chareli start to lick and suck on her nipples and arched her back. This incubus was the most talented sex demon she ever met! She opened her eyes and panted when she felt him move to the other breast and groaned as she felt him nip her nipple. 

"Such a bloody tease..." Thelrya groaned as she started to buck into Chareli's pelvis.

Chareli chuckled. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" He asked as he started to kiss down Thelrya's chest and stomach, dipping his tongue in her navel before he licked his way lower. 

"Come on, get to it!" Thelrya hissed as she gripped Chareli's shoulder tightly. 

All Chareli did was chuckle. The succubus cried out as she felt her pants get ripped away from her and gave a shaky moan as she felt Chareli's tongue on her clit. She felt pleasure go up her spine and trembled. His tongue! Oh, how it should get a job at the private night tavern... She removed one of her legs from Chareli's waist and put it in his shoulders and soon did the same with her other leg. She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue start to go inside her and thrusted against him when the tongue did the same. She was so wet that she thought that the ground was even lubricated. 

"Just fuck me now!" Thelrya cried as she used her legs to push his head more into her.

Chareli removed her legs and smirked as he licked his lips seductively. His own erection throbbed when he saw the look Thelrya gave him. How her eyes twinkled with the light of the fire... the last strand of sanity that he had tried to save broke in only milliseconds after he saw the look. His hands shot to his pants and struggled to get them off and winced as he was grabbed and pinned to the wall by the woman. He looked at her and smirked when he saw that Thelrya had already unbuckled and buttoned his pants and pulled them down. What a coincidence that they both went commando when they went on this date. His throat released a moan as he felt Thelrya's lips on his hard cock and tried to hold back the want and need to thrust into her mouth. He let her mouth, tongue, and lips do all the work. He bit his own lips when he felt the woman start to suck on his cock hard yet long. Her long nails gently scraped the base of his penis and balls and she finally started to bob her head up and down. 

"Fuck… yes, use that whore of a mouth that you have…" Chareli groaned as he thrusted into her mouth a little. 

Thelrya moaned and panted a little and started to suck and bob her head up and 

down faster. Her fingers were squeezing the base as well as his balls. Just as he was about to come, she pulled back and licked the tip once as a treat and grinned at the man, licking her lips to remove and taste the precum around her mouth. Chareli looked at her before he grabbed her by the head and kissed her roughly. Thelrya whined a little and climbed into the incubus's lap and inserted the lubricated member inside her. They both pulled away from the kiss and moaned in pleasure and after a few minutes, Thelrya started to move up and down. 

"You're so tight... are you sure you were fucked before?" Chareli asked as he held her hips and started to thrust up into her as well, panting softly. 

"Positive… it's how I live…" Thelrya groaned and went even faster, the sound of skin hitting skin was clearly heard. 

Minutes passed but it felt like hours to them. Chareli groaned as he came into Thelrya full forced and caught the succubus in his arms as she came as well and collapse against him. They both panted as they caught their breath and soon, the woman pulled herself out. 

"Well, that was fun," Chareli smirked as he cleaned himself up.

Thelrya nodded as she stood up, shivering as the cum from the incubus ran down her legs. She grabbed a cloth and cleaned herself up before grabbing her other outfit and putting it on. She gave a small gasp and giggled when Chareli wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"No more…" Thelrya smiled as she gently pushed him away. "I have to go."

Chareli frowned. "Where?" He asked.

"To work. I work at the night tavern in the middle of the region and the place is 

always busy. I told you that other creatures use me," Thelrya shrugged as she grabbed her bag. "I need food and money."

"But I can help you with money and food. We can help each other, Thelrya, I'm in love with you... the moment I first saw you," Chareli whispered as he squeezed her gently. 

Thelrya smiled and gently pushed him away. "And I love you too, but you have to remember that sex demons can't love each other. It's our nature to use others. It's our power that we are attracted to each other. Goodbye, Chareli-boy," she said and walked out of the cave before she ran away, disappearing in just seconds after leaving. 

Chareli watched her and yelled at himself as he kicked the cave wall. He was so angry and upset. All he wanted was Thelrya. Shaking his head, he supposed that what she said was right... it was their power that made them fall in love with each other. He sighed before he dressed himself up, collected his things, and walked out of the cave and back to his home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Enjoy!

Thelrya quickly entered the night tavern and slipped to the back of the dance portion of the building. She could hear the loud music of the talented musicians of the block and pulled out her work attire. It was a simple lace outfit. A sexy looking see through top and very short pants that showed her perfectly round cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror and caressed her skin when she saw that the brown and white pigments mixed together a little. She loved how she looked like, but the main question is that if her customers would like how she looked. She dug into her bag again and pulled out her make-up bag and a comb and started to get her face and head ready. 

“Ah, Thelrya! There you are, you little scum. Where were you?” Thelrya’s father, Eryn, asked as he walked into her little dressing room, arms on his waist with a scolding look on his face. 

“Out, Papa. I met a guy and I had to feed before the show. I am here though, no? When is it my time to dance?” Thelrya asked as she put up her hair and started to put on a very light shade of red pigment on her cheeks to represent a blush. 

“In about five minutes. You look beautiful, Thelrya. I don’t understand why you still need more of that... uh, paint thing. Just get out in three minutes,” Eryn sighed softly and kissed his daughter’s head before he left. 

Thelrya shrugged her father’s words out of her mind before she stood up. She only had time for a blush and lip stain. Oh, well. It was better than nothing after all. She let out a sigh and checked her hair once more before she left her room. Her high heeled shoes were on, so it was easy to know when she was close to someone. She walked on back stage and took a peek through the red curtains and grinned when she saw her daily customers. Her succubus tactics are going well. The current dancer finished his dance and winked seductively at the crowd and walked backstage, smiling at the loud cheers and whistles he received. He nodded at Thelyra as a greeting before he went to get some water. Thelrya waited until the musicians put on her music before she opened the curtain and winked at everyone. She blew the men and women kisses as she 

seductively walked to the pole and even licked it a few times to show how she really meant business.

“You go, babydoll!” a creature called out and whistled when he got a good view of Thelrya’s ass. 

The succubus looked at the creature and made her eyes glow a brighter color of purple. She licked her lips and hooked one of her legs on the pole and jumped up, letting herself glide on the pole before she made herself flip on the pole. She smiled when she heard cheers grow louder and decided to keep her hold and pointed to a female shifter and motioned her to come closer. Thelrya grinned and the shifter blushed when the crowd groaned in disappointment. 

“What’s your name, baby girl?” Thelrya purred as she made herself up right and leaned on the pole, looking at the shifter up and down with lust filled eyes. 

“U-Uh, Brynn… I-I love you!” the shifter exclaimed and squealed as Thelrya gently cupped her cheek. 

Thelrya chuckled as she looked into Brynn’s eyes. They were a beautiful burned caramel color. The color matched really well with her ear and tail fur color which was a light brown with dark strips on it. She gently took the shifter’s pale hand and lead her seductively to the backroom where the employees would usually do a private lap dance or more to anyone of their choosing. Thelrya gave a small giggle as she heard the crowd roar with cheers and whine and felt the lust of the creatures rise. 

Once Thelrya and Brynn entered the back room, the succubus closed the door and gave a small, yet powerful, grin to the shifter. She walked forward and gently cupped Brynn’s cheek once again and smirked when she felt the heat under her cheek. She caught her…

“I suggest you just sit back and relax and let me do all the work. Is that alright?” Thelrya asked as she started to circle around the shifter, purring happily at how wonderful she looked to just the eye. 

Brynn nodded and gasped as she was pushed to sit on the couch. She blushed darkly and gave a small puppyish whine as she felt soft, gentle hands on her face then down her shoulders, to her chest and breasts and to her stomach. Her cheeks darkened when she felt her shirt get pulled up and gave a soft mewl when she felt a warm tongue lick her stomach and all the way up to her breasts. 

“M-Ms!” Brynn gasped and wriggled around when she felt her left breast get cupped and squeezed. 

“Just call me Thelrya, sugar. You’re going to be fine,” Thelrya smiled and leaned down and kissed the shifter with passion. 

Brynn moaned and kissed back with an equal amount of passion. She wrapped her hands around her neck and whined as she felt her hands get pinned back to the couch. The kiss was broken but a string of saliva connected them both together. Brynn panted and her eyes glistened when she looked into Thelrya’s beautiful orbs. Oh, how could a creature like her become so beautiful? She let her head to tilt to the side as she felt Thelrya kiss down her jaw and then onto her neck. Brynn gasped as she felt her top get ripped off and closed her eyes when her upper part of her body was exposed. She blinked when she felt small butterfly kisses on her chest and breasts and looked at the succubus. 

“Y-You’re still doing it?” Brynn asked quietly. 

“Why, of course. You’re so beautiful, how could I not?” Thelrya asked as she looked up. 

Brynn looked away, ashamed. “I-I was cutting... don’t you see the scars? They’re disgusting... You shouldn’t have done it with me...” she whispered sadly. 

She gasped when she was pulled into another kiss and moaned softly as she kissed back immediately. They pulled back after a moment of passion and Brynn felt... better. She blinked and looked at Thelrya and smiled. She loved her and she was sure that she loved her back just as much. 

“Don't think like that anymore, okay? You’re beautiful and amazing from the inside and out,” Thelrya whispered softly before she leaned down and started to kiss down Brynn’s stomach. 

Brynn smiled and leaned on the couch as she relaxed. She shivered and moaned with every touch that Thelrya gave her and blushed when her pants were ripped as well. She looked at the woman and cried out when she felt a warm, moist tongue playing with her clit. She was so bloody good! She whined and whimpered as she wiggled her hips. She felt herself coming and she was so close… she groaned when she felt the tongue pull away from her and opened her eyes, panting softly. Her cheeks were flushed but she didn’t mind. She pulled Thelrya into a fiery kiss and almost screamed when she felt fingers inside her now. She pulled back when she needed to breath and let out a long string of moans as she felt the fingers thrust in and out of her. She felt so wet that it was feeling so good! In seconds, she screamed. She had come all over Thelrya’s fingers, but she didn’t realize until Thelrya licked her hand and fingers, which made her blush darkly. 

“Mm... tasty. Did you enjoy it?’ Thelrya asked with a smile as she stood up, washed her hands, and grabbed Brynn a new set of clothes. 

Brynn nodded as she panted and smiled when she received the clothes. She quickly cleaned herself up with the towels and napkins she was given and got dressed. She yelped when she felt Thelrya slap her ass but she tail wagged happily. Thelrya 

giggled and patted her head before she led her back on stage, swaying her hips seductively and winking at her when she set her back with the crowd. 

“Well done,” Thelrya whispered into her ear before she pulled back. 

The crowd had a tendency of pulling her onto themselves and then crying to have sex with her. She was not going to have that. She waved at the crowd and went to the pole once again. She licked the cheap metal and purred before she hopped up, did a mid-split on it before falling onto the stage in a full split. She laughed when she heard the crowd scream and cheer for her. Thelrya swayed her hips back and forth as she stood up and waved at the crowd once more. She collected her money and winked at them as she blew kisses. After a final pose, Thelrya went behind the curtains and went into her dressing room, showered, grabbed her belongings and payment, and went home to get some sleep. She was very exhausted from today’s events, but she was proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! I'm so very sorry for the wait!

Chareli sighed as he got to his village. He nodded to the guards and gave them the fine that they needed before he walked to his home across the border. He waved at some of the children and laughed as a few jumped on him and hugged his legs. It took him a good half an hour to get home after peeling the children off and running over. He opened his door and went inside, looking around the home before he slipped into his room. He was glad that his father wasn’t home now. If he caught him outside of the village, he’d burn him alive at this point! Chareli patted his pet rat and opened his bedroom door, freezing when he saw his father in the middle of the room, arms crossed and an angry look on his face. 

“Oh, uh, Father...” Chareli murmured as he bowed his head down and set his bag on his bed. 

“You stupid boy, where have you been outside of this village? Has another succubus lured you into their traps? Oh my, I haven’t taught you a single thing! Actually, it’s the other way around... have you been paying attention to what I have been telling you?” Chareli's father growled as he walked straight into his son’s face, painfully poking his finger into the twenty one year old’s chest. 

Chareli rolled his eyes and pushed his father’s hand away as he nodded. “Of course, Father. If I hadn't, I’d be moved into another home and I wouldn’t want that or else I’ll end up like Nessa... dead,” he muttered under his breath as he ran his fingers through his red hair. 

Chareli’s father scoffed and pushed his son away from him. “You’re ridiculous, Chareli. Now that you are in your twenties, you just get used by those... girls. But it seems that it has already happened. You have to get to work, my client is waiting in the private room in the library,” he scowled. 

Chareli blinked. “Are you serious? I just had one a few days ago and I’m still hurting. Your ‘clients’ are going to kill me! Even the healer said that if I don’t heal in a week’s time, I’m going to bleed out,” she stated. 

Chareli’s father rolled his eyes and pushed his son out of the door after throwing him his work bag. “You’ll get a month free after this client. This one is... special. Now go before you make me lose even more money, you idiot!” he snapped as he got out of the room and even locked Chareli’s door. 

Chareli glared at his father before he stomped back downstairs and slammed the door shut as he left the building. He couldn't believe that his father was...was... prostituting him! And for what? Money? Glory? The right to make laws in the village? Chareli growled under his breath before he let out most of his anger and went to the library that was near across the village’s tavern. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he snuck into the back stairs and go into the private rooms that were inside the library. Chareli gave a snort when he saw that the other five rooms were occupied; how the hell did the librarian not know this was here? 

Chareli shook his head before he went to the door that said, ‘half occupied’. He took a deep breath before he gently knocked on the door, calling out his name. The door slowly opened and Chareli quickly blushed when he saw the man in front of him. The man was tall, and he looked hot. He had brownish blonde hair and his eyes were a strange blue color. He had aslant like style for his bangs and it was cover his left eye. His skin was pale as well but that didn’t take away how good he looked. His body frame was built, but a little on the skinny side. Chareli shook his head and cleared his throat before he bowed and smiled at him. 

“Hello. I’m Chareli and it seems you are…?”

“Babi,” the man said as his lips slowly turned into a smile. 

“Babi? That’s a nice name...” Chareli murmured and thanked him as he was let into the room. 

Babi looked at Chareli as he moved and grinned. He sure was hot. He closed the door and secretly locked it without Chareli’s knowledge and followed the incubus to the couch. He looked over Chareli once more and tilted his head as he looked at 

the bag. It sure was small but he could smell many scents coming from it. Oh, did you not know he was a wolf shifter? 

“What’s in there?” Babi asked lowly as he pointed to the leather bag. 

Chareli looked over and his cheeks gave another blush. He looked at Babi and sighed, shaking his head to get rid of any blush he had. He saw Babi tilt his head and smiled. He was cute. He wrapped his arms around the unknown shifter and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Babi liked the action but melted into the kiss and kissed back happily, wrapping his arms around his waist. Chareli felt himself get picked up and was placed on the stranger’s lap and he broke the kiss, panting softly. Chareli gently moved Babi’s head to the side and started to kiss, lick, suck, and nip on Babi’s neck, purring as he loved the taste the flesh gave him. He hears Babi groan next to his ear and started to let his hands wander over his body but gave a small yelp as his hands were grabbed in a split second. 

“What is it?” Chareli murmured as he started to kiss Babi’s neck again, going up to kiss the corner of his lips and suck on the area. 

“You think of yourself as the dominant... you’re false at that point,” Babi smirked and grabbed Charelli's arms and quickly pinned him to the wall. 

Chareli winced at the sharp pain he felt and looked into the shifter’s eyes. His own eyes widened when he saw that Babi’s eyes glowed with a yellow tint. He finally realized that he was a shifter and gasped as he was kissed somewhat roughly... he liked it though. He felt his clothes get ripped off and gasped at how strong he was. He pulled away from the kiss and squeaked when he felt his nipples be pinched quite harshly. He panted as he looked into Babi’s eyes and winced again when he was pinned to the bed. He felt his pants get ripped off of him, but he grabbed the shifter’s arm before he could do anything. 

“What?” Babi asked with an annoyed growl. 

“I’m naked but... you’re not. Get undressed,” Chareli murmured as he leaned up and started to kiss his neck softly, nibbling on the skin a little. 

Babi shivered and growled even more. He pulled away from the incubus and undressed himself before he crawled back onto the bed and kissed Chareli again. The man under him moaned and kissed back as he wrapped his arms around his neck, letting his hands go on his head and threaded his fingers through his hair. The shifter pulled away from the other created and started to kiss lower on his body. He reached his neck and started to suck on it harshly. When he pulled back, he received a small moan and the mark was very vibrant. He smirked and started to kiss even lower. He reached one of Chareli’s nipples and pulled the small erect numb into his mouth. He let his tongue play with it before he started to suck and nip at it. He heard Charelie moan relentlessly under him as well as wiggle around but his body weight held him down. He gave the other nipple the same treatment once he was done with the first one. Once he was done with his nipples, he kissed and licked lower, dipping his tongue in Chareli’s navel before he went down to his prize. Chareli’s member was standing up right and was leaking. Babi smirked and looked into Chareli’s eyes when the incubus looked at him and licked his member. Chareli gasped and he couldn’t help but moan loudly. Babi licked it again before he pulled his pride inside his mouth and started to suck, lick, nip, and tease him. 

“F-Fuck...” Chareli whispered to himself and placed his hand on Babi’s head and held onto his hair tightly, pulling at it when he felt the pleasure spike up his spine. 

Babi couldn’t help but groan as he felt his hair being tugged at. He opened his eyes and stared into Chareli’s once again and started to suck even harder and started to bob his head up and down. Chareli hissed and sharply pulled his hair up. Whatever he was doing he wanted more of it. He felt his load coming and he whimpered. He tried to buck up, but Babi was holding his hips down. Just as he opened his mouth to warn Babi of his load, he cried out and came straight into the shifter's mouth. The incubus couldn’t help but pant and blushed darkly as he stared into Babi’s eyes as he watched the shifter lick and wipe away the extra cum that has slipped from his mouth. 

“Mm... good,” Babi murmured and smirked when he saw Chareli blush darkly. 

He blinked when Chareli sat up and pulled him into another kiss. He kissed back roughly and pinned him back down on the bed. Chareli pulled back and grabbed Babu’s earlobe with his teeth and seductively pulled on it as he laughed softly. He heard a growl and gasped as he felt how hard Babi really was. He pulled away from the shifter and looked into his eyes and saw that they were pure gold. He was kind of scared. Was he going to turn if he had any of his essence in him? 

“Turn around... be on your stomach...” Babi growled as he roughly nipped his ear. 

Chareli winced but nodded. He pulled away from the shifter and laid down on his stomach. He felt that his legs were spread and gasped as he felt a tongue by his entrance. He groaned and whined softly as he felt it go in and out of him at a good speed and yelped when the tongue got inside of him and wiggled around. He groaned and slowly lifted his hips and moved with the tongue. This felt so much better... but soon, the pleasure was gone, and he was left empty. Chareli whined and looked behind him. He widened his eyes when he saw Babi enter his dick inside him and cried out. He was huge! He panted heavily as he felt himself stretch and let out a tear of two fall. 

“Are you alright?’ Babi groaned softly. 

“J-Just move...” Chareli hissed. 

Babi frowned and stayed still. Chareli panted and after a while he moved his hips. He gasped at the pleasure and how full he felt and moaned. Babi grinned and pulled out until his tip was only in him before he thrusted back in full force. Chareli screamed but quickly covered his mouth after he realized he was on top of the library. He moaned endlessly into his mouth as he was pounded by the shifter and screamed loudly as he came. Babi groaned as he felt Chareli’s walls tighten around him and 

after a few more thrusts, he came into the incubus. He pulled out of Chareli and laid next to him as they both panted and tried to get their breath. 

“T-That was amazing...” Chareli whispered with a smile, moving to lay on his side. 

“Yes it was... was this your first time as a sub?” Babi asked. 

Chareli blushed and nodded, gasping as he felt Babi pulled him close to his body. He felt the heat from the shifter and he suddenly felt really sleepy. Babi chuckled when he hears Chareli yawn and felt him snuggle into his body, head on his built chest. 

“Rest,” Babi said. 

“B-But what about F-Fathe-” Chareli couldn’t finish his question as he felt lips on his own. 

“Don’t worry about him. Worry about yourself. Sleep,” Babi said. 

Chareli nodded and set his head back on Babi’s chest and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep thanks to the hold of the shifter’s warmth and his arms. Babi smiled and kissed his head as he placed his cheek on Chareli’s head and closed his eyes. Chareli was going to be his and he was determined to get him away from his father. That was a promise; no... a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Thelrya groaned as she started to wake up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked around. She frowned when she saw light in her room and sat up. What was going on? She hated the light and usually only went out at night. She stayed in her room when it was daytime. She looked around and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was her father who had moved her curtains. Does she have to put a spell on him and the room? She laid back down and pulled the covers off her head and glared at her father when he stood up, walked over to her, and pulled the covers off. 

“I’m trying to sleep,” Thelrya growled. 

“And I’m trying to wake you up. Come on. Today is a big day at the tavern and we need you now. The king is coming to watch, and we need to make you extravagant,” Eryn said with a bright smile. “Oh, and he even might take you with him to his palace. My baby girl may become the princess I always wanted you to be!”

Thelrya frowned as her father said so and shook her head. “But I don’t want to do that though. I like dancing, not courting people and leave them the next day. What do the humans call that? A one-night stand or something? I’m not into that,” she said as she crossed her arms. 

Eryn frowned as he sat down. He sighed and set his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with guilt, pain, and sympathy. “My dear... there is something I have yet to tell you... when you were just a little girl, me and your mother were in a rough patch. We couldn’t pay our house let alone for our food and water. When the people came to take away our home, they made up a proposition and I... took it,” he said. 

“Well? What was it? I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Thelrya said with a light chuckle as she pushed his hand off of her. 

She started to worry a little when she saw that her father didn’t change his facial expression. She backed away a little as she looked at the man in front of her. What could her father have done? She was very worried now. 

“W-What was it?” Thelrya asked as she gently set a strand of her red hair behind her hair. “Well?”

“Erm, for every ten years, we must send one female family member to the king's palace to do as he wish... that is where your mother is. She went first because she didn’t want you to suffer what she will face. That was ten years ago today. Honey, you were just ten years old too. We made it looked like a murder, but she really isn’t... unless she was in the palace- oh, honey,” Eryn’s heart cracked as he heard his daughter start to cry. 

“Why?! Why the hell would you do that!?” Thelrya’s cries were heard by everyone in their home. 

Eryn stayed quiet and continued to hold his daughter tightly and kissed her head as he rocked her back and forth, whispering small, sweet nothings to try and comfort her. After a few minutes, he felt pressure on his chest and looked down. He let out a gasp and groaned as he fell on the ground when his daughter pushed him to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at Thelrya in shock and watched her get up and change. 

“Where are you going, Thelrya? You have a show!” Eryn said as he stood up. 

“Out. I don’t want to be near you or your stupid show,” Thelrya spat before she grabbed her bag and left her room, slamming the door as she left the room. 

Eryn watched with a sigh and shook his head. He knew he fucked up, but he had to tell her the truth. Plus, it was her mother’s idea to fake her death instead of telling her the truth and now both of them are suffering the consequences. He dusted himself off and gave a faint whistle as he held out his arm. After a minute, a large bird flew in and landed on his arm with a loud squawk. 

“Go follow her and make sure she is safe. Report when she comes back,” Eryn said. 

The bird squawked again before flapping its wings and flying off once again. Eryn watched as it flew away before he left his daughter’s room to check up on his dancers and to make sure that the morning shows went well. At least until his daughter comes back.

~

Thelrya sniffled as she walked into a different tavern in her home. This one was barely existent to anyone who lives near her anyway, so she felt better being here. She sat down on a stool and sat herself down. She felt tears bubble in her eyes and she tried to not release it, but it was really hard. She felt a few drops drop onto the wooden counter and wiped them away with her sleeve. She had on a wonderful yet simple grey dress. It was comfy so she enjoyed it. She wrapped her hair up together and created a messy bun. She looked up when a person walked by her on the other side of the counter and grabbed their attention. 

“Excuse me, sir. What are the strongest drinks you have?” Thelrya asked. 

“Huh? Such a young and fine lady shouldn’t be drinking alcohol this strong but what can I do but say my opinion? We have roundworm rum and a fireball blaze. We also have a kale latte whisk with all tree combined. What would you like?” the bartender asked as he took out a small notepad and a feather with ink at its tip to write down her order. 

“Uh, I’ll take the roundworm rum. Make it two,” Thelrya mumbled as she wiped away the tears in her eyes that were newly formed. 

The bartender nodded and went to quickly make the drink. There weren’t real roundworms, well, live worms. They were dead but they give a good crunch, flavor, and it has good protein. He put it in a shot and handed it to the exotic sex demon dancer. Thelrya gave a small smile as she grabbed the drink and quickly took the shot. She hissed as she felt a burning sensation on the back of her throat, but it soon passed. She set the glass down and nodded to the bartender for another one. It was really good. 

“A pretty demon like you shouldn’t be drinking that,” a man called from behind her. 

Thelrya turned around and stared at the man’s face. She cheeks flared up a tiny but as she saw how masculine the man was and looked down his body. He seemed fit too. Who wouldn’t if they looked big and scary? Thelrya shook her head and turned around, facing her back to him. 

“I don’t care. I want to forget everything,” Thelrya mumbled as she crossed her arms on the counter. 

The man sat beside Thelrya and caught the attention of the bartender also and ordered what Thelrya ordered. The drinks soon came and Thelrya chugged hers. The man watched with interest as he slowly drank his drink, chuckling when Thelrya hissed at the burn and then looked back at him when she saw him drinking the rum slowly. 

“H-How-?” Thelrya stuttered and was interrupted by him. 

“Let's say I have... a high alcohol tolerance. But that’s beside the point,” the man said and cleared his throat. “I’m Randall.”

Thelrya nodded and looked down at her drink that was placed in front of her. She sighed as she picked it up and chugged it down again, wincing as the burning got worse at the same time as it got better. Randall watched with interest and wondered how much rum she could take before she could get drunk. His head shot up however when he heard a squawk and smirked when he saw Eryn’s bird on the wooden doors. He watched until the bird flew away before he stood up, taking his shot before paying for his and hers drink. 

“You’re leaving?” Thelrya asked as she looked at Randall, disappointment was seen in her eyes as she realized her new friend was leaving. 

“Sorry princess, but don’t worry. We will see each other soon. I promise,” Randall said 

with a creepy smile and look before he turned around and walked into a crowd of people. 

Thelrya watched him leave and sighed as she took her final shot. She stood up and thanked the bartender and gave him five gold for her drinks with a tip. She grabbed her bag and stumbled out of the tavern. She winced as the sun hit her eyes and groaned as she felt her stomach start to churn. She forgot that she hadn’t eaten before she drank. Now she was fucked. She started to walk to the center square and sat down at the beautiful pond that was there before she felt herself get picked up. She groaned again and looked at who got her and frowned when she saw that it was her father. She tried to push him away, but she felt too tired. 

“Stupid girl, you may get sick and you may have doomed us all,” she heard Eryn mumble before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter Five

Chareli groaned as he started to wake up. Where was he? He didn’t remember. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get his vision back from the bleariness. He frowned even more when he saw that he was in a different room. He sat up and looked around before looking down at the bed. His cheeks flushed brightly when he realized what had happened. He was taking care of one of his father’s clients last night. He sighed and watched as Babi slept. He looks really nice as he slept. His chest was going up and down faintly and he looked to peaceful... Chareli shook his head and stood up. He gathered his clothes and put them on after he cleaned himself off and yelped as he was grabbed by his waist and pulled down onto the shifter’s lap.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Babi asked as he nuzzled Chareli’s neck. 

“Home. I served you, didn’t I?” Chareli asked as he looked behind him, a small blush was now seen on his face. 

“You’re not a servant, Chareli. You’re an angel. Take it from me, but I am sure that people would pay thousands for you. And listen here punk, I know you’re an incubus, but I am immune to your powers. Not trying to be mean or anything, but your father is an asshole. He has done horrible things to many people and he’ll do the same thing to you…” Babi murmured softly as he held Chareli even tighter. 

Chareli frowned and turned to look at him. “What do you mean? I know my father is horrible, but he isn’t as bad as you make him sound like. Who are you to tell me that he has done horrible things? No, let me go, please,” he said as he tried to get out of Babi’s arms. 

Babi didn’t let him go. “Chareli, relax. I beg of you. I knew this was going to be harder because you are his son... look, your father is a slave trader. A sex slave trader. He is using yours and others bodies for profit and me and the king are trying to stop that. I want you to come to the palace with me. You will be safer,” he said. 

Chareli looked at Babi before he looked down. His father had been acting strange ever since his mother had left... and he had been entitled to his job ever since he was fifteen... or so he thought. Was he using him because he was incubus like his mother? Chareli looked up and 

blushed as he realized he was crying. Babi wiped away his tears and gave him a hug. 

“You will be alright,” Babi said. 

Chareli gulped and nodded. He got off his lap and let the shifter transform. Chareli watched as a large brown wolf was seen on the floor. He smiled as he thought he looked quite cute. He shook his head as he started to get too into thought and sighed. He had to stop thinking so much. He saw that the wolf was wanting him to get on his back, so he did. He held onto Babi’s fur and closed his eyes right as he felt the strength of the wind trying to pry him off of the wolf as Babi ran out of the balcony and to the palace, making sure that Chareli was hidden. 

~

Chareli looked around as he and Babi entered the palace. It looked beautiful in his eyes, much better than in the books. He felt Babi slowing down and he sat up, groaning as he did so. It had been a while since he had been able to sit up and now, he was a little sore. He heard a soft whine and patted Babi’s head. He was fine. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Chareli said as he got off of Babi's back. 

"Yes, it is," smiled the shifter as he shifted back to a human. "This is my home and it will be your home for the time being. Until your, uh, father gets caught."

Chareli looked at Babi before he nodded. He did not consider his father a father anymore after what he had heard. It disgusted him that he was even his blood to begin with. With a shake of his head, he looked down Babi's body and blushed darkly. He was completely naked. He looked away quickly and started to stutter a little bit about how he was sorry that he had looked and that he shouldn't have. He let out a squeak when he felt arms around his waist and heard Babi's voice in his ears. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Chareli... enjoy it..." Babi smirked. 

"Synge, please let our new guest alone. He's afraid and anxious because of you. I can smell it. Now go put on your clothes" a new voice called from the throne behind them. 

Babi, or Synge, pouted as he let go of his prized possession and grabbed some trousers as a servant gave it to him. Chareli frowned as he turned around, confused on why Babi was called Synge before his eyes widened and he smacked Babi's arm. 

"You didn't tell me your real name!?" Chareli growled angrily. 

Synge chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his arm. "Policy says I can't have my real name. I'm sorry," he said. 

"Yes, don't blame the wolf, incubus. Anyway, I'm Randall. King of the area here," the vampire said with a small smile as he walked down the stairs and to Chareli. 

Chareli stuttered for a few minutes before he quickly bowed. Randall laughed and shook his head before he placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him stand. Chareli blushed but smiled. 

"Nice to meet you. I am Chareli," the incubus said. 

"Lovely name. You will be staying here until your father has been taken into custody as Synge has told you. Breakfast is at seven, lunch is at twelve, and dinner is at eight. We expect you to be there in time," Randall said. 

Chareli blinked. "We? As in you and Synge?" He asked. 

Randall chuckled. "No. Me and my children. My children are the people we have but decided to stay here. Anyway, my time have been cut short. Goodbye" Randall said and walked passed Chareli and out the room. 

Chareli watched him leave before he blinked. He had no idea what happened, but he felt... attracted to him when he looked into his eyes. Was it a spell? Or was it... love? Or was it 

his incubus instinct to take him for feeding? He didn't know. He sighed and turned to Synge who was looking at him. Chareli frowned when he saw that they had... jealousy? Anger? Pain? Love? Oh, for fuck's sake, he wasn't good with emotions! 

"Um, are you alright?" Chareli asked. 

"Fine. Do you want to see your room?" Synge asked as he hid his emotions. 

Chareli nodded a little and followed Synge as he walked. He wondered if the shifter was mad at him... and if he was, well, he was a little scared. He wanted to know why he was mad. After a few minutes, they got to Chareli’s new room and the incubus smiled. It was small, but beautiful and comfy. He walked to the bed and set his bag down. He felt that the mattress was quite comfy as well. He felt arms wrap around his waist and he blushed, turning to look behind him. 

“A-Are you mad?” Chareli asked. 

“No. I'm just... nevermind. How do you like your room?” Synge asked as he turned Chareli around. 

“It’s lovely. Thank you,” Chareli said with a small smile. 

Synge smiled back and he couldn’t help but leaned down and kissed Chareli again. Chareli squeaked in shock but moaned, shaking a little. He pulled back and breathed in, gasping as he felt his hunger slowly leaving him as he ate the sexual tensions that they both had. 

“Are you hungry?” Synge asked. 

Chareli gave a small blush and nodded, yelping as he was picked up and then thrown onto the bed with a savage man on top of him, kissing him passionately yet protective.


	6. Chapter Six

Thelrya groaned as she woke up. Her head pounded painfully, and she let out a whine. She did not feel like having this headache migraine thing now. She slowly opened her eyes and winced again as she saw beams of light flood her room. Goddamn it! With a small growl rumbling in her throat, she stood up and held her head as she started to feel dizzy. What was happening to her? Thelrya let out a gasp as she realized what had happened. Her father told her the family secret and... she started to drink away her problems. She shook her head again; she couldn’t become like her brother who started to drink after their mother disappeared and died because of his alcoholism. Thelrya stood up and slowly headed to her bathroom that was connected to her room. She turned on the water to her bath and got inside it. She released a happy sigh as she was consumed in the warmth of the water and washed herself off before getting out and getting dressed. 

She sighed when she heard the door open and her father say. “Finally my drunk daughter is awake!” 

“I wouldn’t have gotten drunk if you just would have told me all this information earlier,” Thelrya snapped as she stated to put on her make-up. 

Eyrn entered the bathroom and sighed, shaking his head. He went to his daughter and hugged her from behind gently and inhaled her scent. He chuckled sheepishly when Thelrya pushed him away with a disgusted look and rubbed his head. 

“Sorry... you just remind me so much of your mother…” Eryn said. 

Thelrya finished her make up after she ignored that remark and moved passed her father. She did her hair and turned to look at the older man with a dirty look before she grabbed her dancing outfit and walked out of her room. 

“I’ll see you later,” Thelrya mumbled.

Eyrn watched her go and sighed. What had he done? Had he lost the trust of his daughter? He hoped that he didn’t, but he was afraid he had. With another sigh, he walked out of her room and followed her to the club. The music the musicians were playing were loud and 

many people were drinking the light stuff before they got into the heavy ones. Eryn walked to the stage and looked around. He paled when he saw Randall sitting on a bench, sipping some tequila as he looked bored. He got down from the stage and was about to call his daughter but Thelrya was already out. He sighed in relief and nodded to the musicians and Thelrya’s song started to play. Randall looked up as he liked the song and his lips turned into a smirk when he saw that it was the same girl he had met when he was at the bar. This would be interesting. 

Thelrya looked at the crowd and grinned at them. She held the pole tightly in her grasp before she pushed herself up from the floor and hooked up onto the pole. The crowd screamed when they saw that the succubus did an upside down split. Thelrya winked at a few men and women before she got herself steady and wrapped her legs and arms around the pole. She couldn’t help but lick the pole and moan at its woody taste. She hated it but she had to do it for the show. She crawled up the pole and went upside down again. She wanted to give her crowd a small scare... and let herself slip from the pole until half way. 

She heard the crowd gasp and scream before she got off of the pole and pointed to a demon. She walked over seductively as she wiggled her hips as she moved. The demon watched her and let his eyes follow as she twirled and jumped around her. He shivered as he felt her hands on his member and he turned around again. He was looking forward to kissing her, but she had ducked down, kissing his neck, and ran back up to the stage. 

Randall watched in amusement as he saw the man tremble and stumble onto a chair to take care of his problem and looked at Thelrya. She was pretty and a wonderful dancer and teaser. He stood up and walked to the backstage as Thelrya did her final dance move - a somersault split. The crowd cheered wildly as the popular woman bowed, collected her payment, and went backstage. Her eyes widened when she saw the man from the bar before and walked to him. 

“What are you doing here? Were you enjoying the show?” Thelrya asked with a grin. 

“You can say that. You’re a wonderful dancer, Thelrya. Do you know who I am?” Randall asked. 

“Uh... Randall?” Thelrya asked. 

“Yes, but I am the king... the person who made the deal with your father,” Randall gave an expressionless face when he felt Thelrya get mad. “You’re angry at your father, aren’t you?” 

“Um, yeah…” Thelrya mumbled as walked to her room and started to get ready once more. 

“I see. Well, you go and get dressed and rest. Tomorrow or later on today you will come with me, alright?” Randall said. 

Thelrya gave a sole nod and she did as she was told, falling asleep in a split second after her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter of this story! It hadn't gone as planned, but I am very grateful for you guys for reading this story. Maybe I will rewrite it at some point, but who knows?

Chareli groaned as he woke up. He looked around and blushed when he realized he was on Synge’s chest. He sat up and stretched until his body made the satisfying pops and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He was glad that the bathwater was warm when he entered because he was really sore from what Synge and he did last night. He stayed in the tub for about twenty minutes before he stood up, dried himself off, got dressed, and left the small connected room. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he saw Synge transformed into his wolf form and sniffing around in the room. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Chareli asked and yelped as he was pounced on by the wolf. 

“Don’t leave like that! The bathroom had many scents and I couldn’t get yours through,” Synge scolded. 

Chareli couldn’t help but chuckle and nodded. He pushed the wolf away from him and started to head towards the kitchen. When he and Synge made it to the table, they sat down. Chareli felt someone stare at him and turned his head around. He gasped when he saw his old friend and sex partner Thelray looking at him in the same shock he ha. 

“Thelrya! What are you doing here?” Charlei asked as he stood up. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Uh, Randall here took me because of my father. Why are you here?’ Thelrya asked. 

“My father too... what was going on?” Chareli asked as he turned to look at Randall. 

The vampire grinned happily. “Your fathers are going to pay for what they have done to you. Thelrya... you are mine and Chareli, you are Synge’s. For now, that is. Until the situation is over. Your fathers have been working together on the underground railroad to bring in sex slaves and children to the city to sell or use. We need to stop it so we need to take their kids away do you two would be safe. Alright?” Randall said. 

Although both were still very confused, they nodded. Randall nodded back as well as Synge and the vampire let Thelrya sit down before he walked away. He was determined to stop it. Thelrya and Chareli looked at each other before they awkwardly looked down and started to eat their food. 

They didn’t know what was going to happen but... they were going to let it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it guys...this is the finale of Chareli's and Thelrya's Wish. I really hoped you guys liked it and I am so happy that you all read it. Till the next story!

Thelrya and Chareli sat uncomfortably in a room after they ate. They had no idea what they would be talking about now after they had met some new people and well, fell in love. Well, for Chareli anyway. Thelrya cleared her throat after a few moments of silence and looked at Chareli with a smile.

"Hey. How have you been?" Thelrya asked.

Chareli looked up and blushed as he shrugged. "Fine, I think. I'm just...upset on what my father has been doing. He has been using me and other people as profit. Synge and Randall saved me though, so I am grateful for them both," he said. "And what about you?"

Thelrya shrugged. "My dad pretty much sold me off because he didn't have enough money to pay rent. Either way, what's done has been done. I want to be away from him and his stupid company," she said.

"Wow. I completely understand. Uh, want to go get some drinks? I'm sure we both need it," Chareli said as he stood up.

Thelrya gave a laugh and nodded. She stood up as well and for old times’ sake, she grabbed Chareli's hand. Chareli smiled at her and made their way down to the kitchen. They looked around and Thelrya gasped at how big the kitchen was.

Chareli laughed when he saw her reaction. "That's how I was when I first saw this place! There's even a bar!" He said as he grabbed Thelrya's hand and dragged her over to the back

"A bar...it's no wonder. Randall is the king after all…" Thelrya mumbled and sat herself down as Chareli started to pour them some drinks.

The incubus gave the succubus her drink and sat down as he took his shot. He hissed and groaned as he felt the small mealworms go down his throat and held his stomach as he watched his friend's reaction to the mealworm shot, laughing until all the staff looked at them in worry.

"What was that!?" Thelrya shrieked as she grabbed the bottle containing the worms and looking at them closely.

"Mealworms. I always took the shots at the bar I went to with clients. They get freaked out by it but by the end of the night they are too drunk to care, and I still get the job done," Chareli smirked as he grabbed a cup of beer and took a good old long sip.

"That's gross. You're gross," Thelrya gagged and chugged her drink.

Chareli chuckled and watched her as her face retracted by the strength of the alcohol. She seemed so...happy despite her being disgusted by drinking worms. He really missed her after that night together and he wondered if he would have that chance back. Chareli blinked and looked down at his stomach as it growled. He 

blushed and looked back at Thelrya when her stomach was also growling.

"Um…" Chareli murmured as he looked away.

"Well, we have to eat...and you look damn right sexy right now," Thelrya said as she looked at Chareli up and down, biting her lips.

Chareli shivered at the lust in her voice and put a hand behind her head and leaned close to her. He moaned as he felt her lips on his and quickly deepened the kiss and pulled her onto his lap. Thelrya groaned as she set her drink down and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. They both heard someone clear their throat and they pulled away from the kiss and looked to see who it was. Chareli blushed when he saw Synge leaning against the door way, arms crossed with his eyebrow raised.

"So y'all reunite and then fuck?" Synge asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

Thelrya blushed as well when she saw Synge. He was a hot guy. She cleared her throat and shook her head before getting off of Chareli's lap and walking over to Synge and gently stroked his cheek, working her succubus magic on him.

"We just need to feed and show each other some love...is that so wrong?" Thelrya asked with a pout as she leaned up and started to suck on the shifter's neck.

Synge groaned softly and leaned his neck to the side to give her some more room and smirked at Chareli as the incubus knew what was coming. "No, it's not wrong but what is, is that you're trying to use your powers on me even though they won't work…" he whispered huskily before he grabbed Thelrya, who was shocked, and pinned her to the wall. "But if you're asking for a threesome, I'll do it. You two are so hot together but remember succubus that Chareli's mine!"

Thelrya looked into Synge's eyes and smirked. "We shall see…" she whispered before she leaned over and captured the shifter's lips with her own.

Synge groaned and grinded her hips with his and let his hands wander all over her body. Chareli bit his lip as he watched the exotic scene play out. He saw that the door was closed and hopefully locked and reached down his pants to his member. He have a groan as he felt pleasure go to his spine and gasped. As he watched, he kept stroking himself and soon started to pump himself. He even had to cover his mouth in fear of him getting the attention. His eyes snapped open when he felt hands where his hands were. He tried to get his hand out but shouted as his pants and shirt were ripped off.

"Hey, those were expensive!" Chareli whined and moaned loudly as Thelrya leaned down and licked his member.

"Oh, shut it, incubus. You're fine. Randall can buy you a new outfit," Synge said and pulled Chareli into a deep, passionate kiss.

Chareli moaned as he kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hissed softly as he felt hands roam all over his body. He shivered in delight and blushed as he started to feel his clothes getting ripped off and yelped as Synge grabbed him and pinned him to the bar.

“W-What?” Chareli said breathlessly.

“Shh...just enjoy it,” Thelrya whispered into his ear and nibbled his earlobe.

Chareli shivered and groaned as well. He opened his eyes when he felt cold air hit his member and snarled as he felt Synge lick his member. God, he loved that. He turned to Thelrya and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He used his powers to suck the sexual tension out of her and he felt Thelrya do the same thing to him. He purred and pulled on her hair and moaned into his lips when he felt fingers inside him.

“Fuck...are we gonna actually do...do a threesome?” Chareli asked as he pulled away.

“Obviously. And you’re middle, cowboy,” Synge smirked. “That means sucker up and start licking that pussy of your girl.”

“Don’t talk like that!” Thelrya snapped.

“Oh, biggie...” Chareli sighed before he grabbed Thelrya and started to prepare her as well, licking and fingering her as he pleased.

Thelrya whined and grinded against his fingers and just as soon as she started, she was stopped. She glared at the boys and shivered as she got herself comfortable on Chareli's lap and looked behind her to look at Synge.

"Ready to fuck him?" Thelrya smirked.

"Why of course...why wouldn't I?" Synge smirked back.

"Just get on with it!" Chareli whined as he was starting to get annoyed.

The three all moaned, screamed, or groaned loudly as they started their fun. The people who passed the room all blushed and run away from the noise and the trio stayed there for a solid twelve hours, resting and fucking for most of the part. 

~

Chareli gave a soft groan as he started to wake up. He fluttered his eyes opened and looked around and saw that he, as well as Thelrya, were in the bed together. It seemed that she too was awake as her cheeks were very red and she had her eyes open a little. The two jumped up when the door suddenly swung open, a smiling Randall and a jealous Synge walking inside. 

“What’s going on?” Thelrya asked as she sat up, covering her chest. 

“We have good news. Your wishes, where you want freedom? It has come true...your fathers are dead. You may do as you like but know that you two are still ours,” Randall smirked. 

Thelrya and Chareli widened their eyes and they looked at each other. Freedom? It had been so long that they had forgotten what it was. They each gave a small smile and they nodded. Randall left after he saw that they were satisfied. Chareli looked at Synge with a smile and hugged him as Thelrya went to the bathroom. 

“Thank you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
